Mi Arcoíris
by 606 Grace
Summary: Soy Nagisa Tomoe, una chica que, tras perderlo todo, decide irse a San Fransokyo en busca de una nueva y mejor vida. Ahí conocí a Tadashi Hamada, quien me enseño que después de tantas lágrimas del cielo, habrá una sonrisa de 6 colores que alegrara a todos. Fue con él con quien encontré mi sonrisa de 6 colores... con quien encontré Mi Arcoíris. One-Shot.


_*En un fuerte de almohadas con un casco militar* ok, sé que muchos me odiaran por esto *pasa por sobre su cabeza una flecha y me sorprendo*, pero_ _si tuviera que ser sincera, todos caímos rendidas ante los_ _pies del mayor de los hermanos Hamada, y me incluyo *pasa una antorcha sobre su cabeza* ¡¿quieren dejar de hacer eso?! *sonrío nerviosa al publico frente a mí* Bueno, aquí comienza el fic._

 **Fic dedicado a Andrea Frost Queen por su gran trabajo en "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas" :D**

* * *

 **Título:** Mi Arcoíris.

 **Fandom:** Big Hero 6.

 **Pareja:** TadaGisa.

 **Summary:** Soy Nagisa Tomoe, una chica que, tras perderlo todo, decide irse a San Fransokyo en busca de una nueva y mejor vida. Ahí conocí a Tadashi Hamada, quien me enseño que después de tantas lágrimas del cielo, habrá una sonrisa de 6 colores que alegrara a todos. Fue con él con quien encontré mi sonrisa de 6 colores... con quien encontré Mi Arcoíris.

 **Personajes:** Tadashi Hamada, Nagisa Tomoe/OC, Akiko Tomoe/OC, Hiro Hamada, Tía Cass, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Género(s):** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Suspense.

 **Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que sentía a mí alrededor. Hacía frío. Y tenía miedo.

El silencio me invadía, y por más que lo intentará, ninguna palabra salía de mis labios. Podía escuchar sonidos, pacerían gritos. Pero estos eran simples susurros para mí. Desde la lejanía, eso parecían: susurros.

Muchos de aquellos susurros decían mi nombre, o eso alcanzaban a entender mis, en ese entonces, sensibles oídos.

Temblaba.

Comencé a sentir un calor invadir mi cuerpo, pero no era el calor de los abrazos que solían darme mis padres cada noche cuanto tenía una pesadilla cuando era una pequeña, o el calor que sentía mi interior cuando sentía alegría al tener a mis seres queridos, incluido mi gatita Rubí, cerca; tampoco se sentía como los abrazos que cierta personita me daba cuando estaba muy alegre y cuando quería desahogarse y llorar. Era un calor infernal, parecido al de las llamaradas quemar mi ser. Veía una luz.

¿Sería ese mi fin? ¿Moriría? No tenía ni idea. Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, pero no veía ni mi nacimiento, ni mi 5 cumpleaños, ni cuando mi hermanita Akiko llegó al mundo, por lo que descarté aquel crudo pensamiento.

—¡Esta despertando! —Alcancé a escuchar.

Sonaba como un grito de alegría, como si ese alguien hubiera estado llorando en todo el tiempo en que la oscuridad me invadía.

La espalda me dolía, pero a pesar de eso, podía sentir algo suave abrazándome. Parecía ser mi cama, pero la cama en la que reposaba no despedía aquel aroma a pétalos de rosa y jazmín que tenía cada que mamá lavaba las sabanas. Mas bien, ¿cómo decirlo?, parecía ser una aroma a medicamentos y un poco a ceniza al que mi delicada nariz no estaba acostumbrado. De repente comencé a escuchar el sonido del aquel aparato que pitaba de acuerdo a tus latidos que había en cada cuarto de cada hospital que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

Estaba en un cuarto frío. Eso lo sabía ya que el frío que antes me invadía se había hecho más fuerte eliminando aquella sensación de que te quemaban vivo.

Bueno, al menos sabía que pasaba. Estaba dormida.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y tuve que cubrírmelos al recibir un haz potente de luz. Era la misma luz que sentía cuando veníamos al hospital a que me checara un dentista cuando me dolía una muela. ¿Estaría en un hospital?

Escuchaba una voz melodiosa murmurar lindas cosas a mi lado, y pude sentir una suave mano sobre la mía, obviamente la que estaba libre, acariciándola.

Tuve que acostumbrarme a la luz para poder abrir totalmente mis ojos miel y violeta. Había nacido con un caso muy curioso de heterocromía al haber nacido con ojos de dos colores que no encajaban muy bien con mi cabello color ceniza, y había sido un objeto de discriminación por eso, pero no me había importado, había dado lo mejor de mí para ser fuerte.

Al parecer estaba en un cuarto blanco y pulcro, y podía sentirme llena de tubos y otras cosas "pegadas" a mí. Estaba en un hospital, de eso estaba segura ahora que podía ver con claridad.

Sinceramente, yo odiaba los hospitales. Eran tan blancos y pulcros, como si intentaran transmitir una esperanza cuando muchas veces ni siquiera había un tramo de esta de que algún paciente sobreviviera. Pero al saber de que estaba en un hospital SIENDO YO la paciente, me incomodaba demasiado.

—¡Hermanita!

Unos brazos me rodearon y pude percibir ese aroma a flores de cerezo tan inolvidable. Ojos verdes, piel pulcra como la mía, pecas en su pequeña nariz y cabello rubio con mechones turquesa terminando en verde marino. Akiko Tomoe, mí adorada hermana menor.

—¡Qué bueno que estas bien, Nagy!

Podía sentir pequeñas gotas rozar mi hombro. Akiko lloraba demasiado. Ella fingía ser una chica fuerte, siendo yo la única que podía ver ese lado sensible de ella. No la culpaba. Más bien, me culpaba a mí. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil: al ser hermana de una joven con heterocromía, sufría de burlas en su escuela.

Y de mis labios aún no sabía una sola palabra. En mi mente solo podía haber una pregunta: "¿Qué había pasado?".

—Se que te preguntas que pasó, pero de tus labios no quiere salir.

A cualquiera le hubiera sorprendido que haya adivinado que me ocurría, pero a mí no. Cualquier cosa puede pasar teniendo una hermana "nerd".

De los pequeños labios de mi hermana salió un suspiro, como si estuviera pensando como decir aquellas palabras, o como si quisiera dejar salir la tensión que sufrió en un mal momento. ¿Habrá pasado algo tan malo?

—Hubo un incendio. Muchas casas se quemaron, y entre esas estaba la nuestra...

Me sorprendí. "¿Por qué no alcanzaba a recordar nada?" Muchas preguntas invadían mi mente cuando Akiko me dijo eso.

—Al parecer el incendio hizo contacto con el gas de nuestra casa y estalló. Por suerte salimos vivas de eso, pero te golpeaste la cabeza con un trozo de madera quemada.

Eso explicaba el calor que me había invadido antes y el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Toque suavemente la zona de mi cabellera donde sentía calor y dolor constante y pude sentir una zona más delgada, avisando que había perdido cabello en esa parte.

—Pero... —las lágrimas en el rostro sereno de Akiko se habían vuelto a formar, dándome a entender lo que había ocurrido.

Mamá y Papá no habían sobrevivido.

.

.

.

—¡No!

Grité abriendo mis ojos de golpe y sentándome en la cama de un solo causándome un pequeño mareo.

—Otra vez la misma pesadilla... —murmuré para mí misma pasando una mano por mi sudorosa frente y me levanté de la cama encaminándome al baño.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue enjuagar mi cara.

—5 años y teniendo la misma pesadilla... —recargue mis manos suavemente en el lavamanos con la mirada baja y suspiré. —...que más bien serían un crudo recuerdo.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo. Me había aplicado un tinte de cabello color rojo cereza que combinara más con mis ojos bicolores. No me importaba que tan solo tuviera 13 años.

Apegue mi rostro al espejo acomodando mi desordenado cabello ondulado.

Y cuando aleje mi rostro de aquel espejo, solamente quería que fuera parte del sueño y que seguramente ya fuera a despertar. Había una sombra detrás mío, pero no se trataba de cualquier sombra. Parecían las sombras de Akiko y mis padres. Akiko se había ido con ellos hace dos años, dejándome totalmente sola. Se escuchaba como si lloraran, e incluso podía escuchar que me gritaban entre sollozos cosas horribles. De nuevo sentía aquel miedo que nunca sentía desde hace 5 años.

Tallé mis ojos y suspiré aliviada al ya no verlos. Por primera vez, me alegraba el no ver a mis padres o incluso a Akiko.

Volví a enjuagar mi cara y salí del baño tirándome en mi cama sollozando dejando salir aquel sufrimiento que no había sentido en tantos años. Escuché un suave maullido a mi lado haciéndome dar un pequeño brinquito de susto. Miré a mi lado y vi a Caramelo, la pequeña gatita que Rubí había tenido junto a otras dos, a las que les había puesto Esmeralda y Cerecita.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te desperté? —Pregunté suavemente acariciando su pequeña cabecita con lágrimas en mis mejillas. Caramelo se acerco a mí tímidamente y lamio mi mejilla tiernamente limpiando mis lágrimas. Sonreí con dulzura y me senté en la cama lentamente cargando cuidadosamente a la pequeña minina -que apenas me llegaba a donde comenzaba mi pie- posándola en mis piernas acariciando su lomo provocando que ronroneara. Suspiré. —Tengo que mudarme. Irme lejos de aquí. ¿No crees Caramelo?

Seguí acariciando el pequeño cuerpo de la gatita por un tiempo y miré la hora en mi reloj digital. 3:30 AM.

En la mañana comenzaría con el equipaje para irme de San Diegasaki*.

Soy Nagisa Tomoe, una chica a la que ya se le había apagado la luz de la esperanza y de la vida.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó una y otra vez. De entre las sabanas en la cama de alado cubriendo un bulto, un brazo color durazno salió tanteando el buro a su lado buscando donde apagar aquel irritante sonido. Cuando lo encontró hizo lo que cualquier persona haría en aquella situación: golpearlo, y el bulto comenzó a moverse intentando volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y así había sido hasta que sintió 3 grandes pesos caer sobre ella.

Saqué la cabeza de entre las sabanas mostrando mi -comúnmente- desarreglado cabello y miré a tres gatas sobre mí intentando levantarme de aquella suave cama que te hacía querer estar dormido todo el día.

—Ya voy. Ya voy. —Murmuré adormilada quitando a una gata de tonos grises y color esmeralda sobre mí. Sí. A Esmeralda.

Una gata blanca como la nieve y ojos color cielo con una curiosa marca en forma de cereza en el lomo acerco su rostro al mío y lamio mi cara dulcemente.

Habían pasado años desde que me mude a San Fransokyo. Y aunque al inicio fue algo difícil para mí ya que no conocía muy bien la ciudad y tampoco a nadie soliéndome perder muy seguido, eso no me había detenido. A los dos meses de mi llegada conocí un gran lugar llamado "Lucky Cat Café", donde trabajaba una señora con el nombre de Cass. Era una persona muy linda, agradable y simpática, quien me apoyo noblemente desde que había llegado y le conté la situación por la que estaba pasando. E incluso también tenía un gato con el nombre de Moshi, era muy lindo y tierno.

Pero al parecer no era la única que sufría de ESE TIPO de problemas.

Cass me había dicho que cuidaba a sus sobrinos Tadashi y Hiro Hamada desde hace 10 años cuando el más menor de los dos tenía 3 años ya que su hermana y su esposo fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico**, y aunque no los conocía personalmente, gracias a ella supe que eran su mayor orgullo, aunque a veces se metieran en uno que otro problema, dándome a entender que eran dos hermanos simpáticos y con los que uno disfrutaría pasar el tiempo.

Y al parecer, compartía el mismo gusto que Hiro por las peleas robóticas.

.

.

.

Es mi primer día en la Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo. Para no ser una burla aquí por mis ojos, tuve que usar lentes oscuros para ocultarlos, dando la "increíble" excusa de que tenía un problema ocular y que debía usarlos por un tiempo, aunque la verdad era que los iba a usar de forma permanente.

Caminé por los alrededores viendo a mil y un personas hablar de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Cuando pasaba por ahí y los escuchaba lanzar risillas traviesas, sentía que se reían de mí...

—¡Abran paso!

Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar antes de ver pasar ante mí a un chico larguirucho y delgado de cabellera rubia. Parecía huir de algo, o de alguien. No sabía. Y cuando vi de donde parecía salir el chico, me pareció ver a un joven afroamericano furioso siendo rodeado de miradas confusas.

—¿Estás bien?

Murmuré delicadamente acercándome a él. Pero...

—¡Fred! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante con mi caja de herramientas perfectamente ordenada!

Exacto. Pareció que le había hablado a una pared porque me había pasado de largo. No me importaba que alcanzara a ver mis ojos.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo que no me importaba cuando en realidad me importaba mucho. Recordé que a veces, cuando Akiko y yo éramos más pequeñas, solíamos pelear de aquella manera por cosas triviales como: quién vería la televisión a cierta hora; quién jugaría con Phoebe, mi muñeca favorita (que había hecho con mis propias manos); etc., lo que me provocaba una gran tristeza.

—Esos dos parecen unos niños...

Escuché una voz joven murmurar aquello, pero no le había prestado mucha atención dándole la espalda ya que mi mirada se había bajado sintiendo las lagrimas invadir mis ojos bicolores. Akiko...

Me ajuste mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me di la vuelta, pero al parecer no había notado tres presencias detrás mío y había chocado con uno de ellos haciendo que mis libros, yo, y peor aún, mis lentes oscuros, nos cayéramos.

—Lo siento, no te vi. —me disculpe humildemente, pudiéndolo ver fijamente. Era un chico: pelinegro, ojos chocolate... Era guapo.

Parecía mirarme sorprendido junto a las otras dos presencias que aún no percataba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunte confundida para después mirar al joven arrodillarse delante de mí y recoger mis libros y una cuanta papelería que tenía conmigo ya que había olvidado sacar los documentos para la inscripción de mi mochila.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto de la misma forma a la que yo a la que yo se lo había preguntado a aquel afroamericano hace unos instantes.

Me daba una cálida y tierna sonrisa. ¡Qué guapo era!

—S-sí —titubee intentando no ponerme más roja que mi cabello ante su mirada pegada a mí. —Gracias —le sonreí de la misma manera que él me sonreía.

Pero no todo lo bueno duraba demasiado...

—Tus lentes. Se te cayeron. —Y me los entrego. ¿Fue mi imaginación o titubeo? —Tú debes ser Nagisa Tomoe, la chica nueva.

Me sorprendió y me asusto al mismo tiempo que supiera sobre mí, y no solo eso, que me hubiera visto sin mis lentes, y por lo tanto, mis ojos.

Cuando sentí dos miradas más sobre mí, me puse muy nerviosa, le arrebaté los lentes levantándome rápidamente sintiendo en mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas y salí huyendo de ahí.

—Que modales. —Reprimió una de las presencias restantes. Era una joven rubia y de ojos verdes, aparentemente de la misma edad que el pelinegro y con unos labios algo gruesos.

—Tranquilízate Honey, debió estar asustada —comentó el pelinegro levantándose del suelo mirando a la nada algo sonrojado.

—Pues a mí me gusto esa actitud final —opinó la última de ese trío recibiendo la mirada de fulminación de Honey y una risilla del joven. —Yéndose sin despedirse del gran Tadashi Hamada me hizo cambiar mis expectativas de ella —dijo finalmente reventando su goma de mascar sabor fresa entre sus dientes. Y aunque diera un toque de burla al mencionar el nombre de Tadashi, ambos eran los mejores amigos.

Y obviamente, siempre sería así.

.

.

.

Tuve que esperar a que nos dieran aunque fuera un momento para almorzar para ir a la parte más recóndita de la Universidad que pudiese encontrar. Me sentía débil, indefensa. Desde la muerte de Akiko, o peor aún, cuando la vi en mi reflejo acompañada de Mamá y Papá, nunca me había sentido así.

Me dejé caer en el suelo, o pasto, ya que estaba en un lugar pastoso, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tal vez aquel joven difundiría mi secreto y sería la burla de San Fransokyo. Y preferiría desaparecer de todo y de todos el día que aquello ocurriese. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que uno donde nadie pudiera encontrarme jamás? Porque al parecer esa parte de la Universidad había sido olvidada con el paso del tiempo, y por lo tanto, muy descuidada, y todo aquel pastizal me ocultaba. Ese lugar era perfecto.

Lloraba tan desconsolada que no alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose a mí.

Me hice bolita en el suelo, sin importarme qué clase de animalito se me subiera. Solo quería llorar. Dejar salir todo el sufrimiento que he acallado en tantos años. Ya que había perdido todo.

 _Hasta mi propio resplandor..._

Una mano tomo cuidadosamente mis lentes soplando cuidadosamente en el lente limpiándolo cuidadosamente como si de un pequeño bebé se tratara.

Podría jurar que me desmayé en el suelo ya que de mí pequeña boca no salían más sollozos y mis ojos estaban cerrados, como si me hubiera quedado dormida después de tanto llorar.

Me cargo cuidadosamente de manera nupcial y salió de aquel lugar cargando mi mochila junto a la de él en su hombro, no sin antes poner mis lentes en el cuello de su camisa.

.

.

.

—Por suerte está bien. No presenta ninguna herida o picadura que tenga grandes secuelas en su futuro. De hecho, es una joven muy sana físicamente.

—¿Cómo que "físicamente"?

Podía escuchar dos voces platicando frente mío, parecían hablar de mi estado. Y cuando escuché aquella pregunta sonar de aquella voz tan familiar, los nervios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Si aquel joven descubría por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, mis posibilidades de ser el hazmerreír de la Universidad incrementarían. Tenía que fingir que estaba dormida para que no me descubrieran.

—Respóndame sinceramente joven: cuando encontró a su amiga, ¿cómo estaba?

—Estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

—Eso se debe a todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar desde que nació. Cuando llego usted aquí pidiendo urgentemente que revisaran a su amiga cuando se veía que no le ocurría nada, me di la labor de hacer un examen psicológico de la joven. Sé que le puede molestar que lo hiciera así como si nada, pero cuando lo hice, descubrí que su mente tenía muchas heridas sin cicatrizar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que desde que fue pequeña, la joven ha tenido demasiados problemas. Al hacer el examen, pude ver que su amiga sufría de una depresión muy grave. No puedo decirle con exactitud el porqué ya que sería como culpar a un joven de cometer un homicidio sin pruebas, tendría que hacerse una autopsia de la victima para poder obtener una respuesta exacta. Es lo mismo que pasa con ella, tendríamos que hacerle preguntas para así poder saber el problema por el que está pasando para poder ayudarla.

Un silencio incomodo invadió aquel espacio que para mí era muy cerrado. Podía sentir un aire de nostalgia al estar en aquel cuarto. Diría que era porqué sentía que fue ahí donde Akiko me dijo que un incendio había acabado con nuestro hogar y con nuestra familia. Pero eso era imposible, ya que aquello había ocurrido cuando vivía en San Diegasaki.

Sentía el deseo de abrir mis ojos para saber que ocurría. Y cuando lo hice, ocurrió lo mismo que cuando me había enterado de aquella cruel tragedia.

Pero había cometido un grave error, ya que ambos seguían ahí y sabía que no se irían hasta obtener respuestas de mi parte.

—Nagisa... —escuché al pelinegro murmurar mi nombre. Podía verlo muy preocupado.

—¿Qué-qué paso? —Susurré sentándome en la cama suavemente para después mirar que se acercó a mí y me sujeto delicadamente de los hombros volviéndome a recostar.

—Tranquila, no te esfuerces.

—Estoy bien —nuestros ojos hicieron contacto por un microsegundo y miramos para otro lado sonrojados.

—Los dejaré solos —comentó la enfermera dulcemente. Era albina, de ojos color verde pastizal y cabello castaño chocolate. Era hermosa, y se podía ver que era muy joven, quizá que aun no alcanzaba los 30. Salió lentamente dejándonos solitarios entre un incomodo silencio.

Tardé unos instantes notar que sus manos aún sujetaban delicadamente mis hombros, y tuve un leve estremecimiento el sentir unas suaves caricias en estos.

—Lo siento —se disculpo retirando lentamente sus manos.

Pero no le respondí, en cambio, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no viera mis ojos.

—¿Tienes miedo, verdad?

Escuché un suave murmullo tomándome de sorpresa y me di la vuelta de nuevo, esta vez, mirándolo fijamente.

Suspiré. —No sé porqué me trajiste aquí —tomé los lentes oscuros que estaban en el buro junto a mi camilla y me los puse cubriendo así mis ojos y me tape totalmente con la sabana. Apuesto que si Caramelo, Esmeralda y Cerecita estuvieran aquí, me obligarían a destaparme.

—Cuéntame todo —podía ver su sombra de entre las sabanas. Me percaté de que sus manos tomaron la sabana y lentamente la bajaron descubriéndome y aún con más lentitud y delicadeza tomar mis lentes y retirármelos. —¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos? Son lindos.

Me sonrojé notablemente ante sus palabras provocándole un tímido sonrojo al chico que tenía frente a mí.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Tal vez tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí. Mi tía me ha contado mucho de ti, dice que la ayudas mucho en su café.

Me sorprendí ante eso. El único café en el que trabajada era en el Lucky Cat... ¡Wowowow! Entonces, el joven frente a mi... ¡¿era uno de los sobrinos de Cass?!

Él debía ser Tadashi, eso lo supe al recordar que Cass me había dicho que el mayor de los dos era de mi edad. Y ese joven parecía ser de mi edad.

—¿Tú eres... Tadashi Hamada?

—El mismo.

—Eso lo explica, Cass también me ha hablado mucho sobre ti... y de Hiro.

—¿Ves? No hay nada que temer. Si Tía Cass te ha hablado mucho sobre mí, debes saber que puedo ser de confianza.

Y tomo mi mano como si de una flor se tratara, aumentando mi sonrojo. Ya hasta podría darle batalla al cabello de Castiel Leunam***.

—B-Bueno yo...

Los nervios me invadían No estaba segura de si podía contarle todos mis problemas.

Pero terminé haciéndolo.

.

.

.

Caminaba junto a Tadashi a paso lento, o eso podía decirse, ya que me había obligado a salir de casa cuando me había recuperado de mi terapia con la señorita Sakemi -de cabellera castaña/anaranjada, ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve y con lentes, era bonita- para superar todas mis tristezas y sufrimientos y dejarlas en el pasado. Tadashi me llevaba en su moto mientras me recargaba en su espalda algo asustada ante tanta adrenalina. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ir en la moto con él, por lo que justificaba mi miedo, al menos teníamos cascos. Lo abrazaba fuerte ocultando mi rostro en su cabello poniendo oler su colonia y su shampoo: un olor delicioso.

—¿Qué hacemos en la Universidad? —Pregunte confundida cuando ambos cruzábamos el campus en la motocicleta abrazando suavemente por la espalda a Tadashi mientras mi cabello rojizo se mecía con el viento separando mi rostro de su cabello sonrojada fuertemente.

De pronto me llevo a un parte del Instituto que no conocía muy bien.

—Laboratorio de Robótica —dije leyendo la inscripción que se leía notablemente a las afueras del edificio. Las luces en el interior estaban encendidas y podía escucharse el ruido de mis compañeros haciendo algún tipo de maquinaria y me pareció ver un haz amarillo y negro por el cristal de la puerta. ¿Quién estaría despierto a altas horas de la mañana en pleno día que no había clases?

Vi al pelinegro bajar primero del vehículo y retirarse el casco para después ayudarme a mí. Me sentí nerviosa y mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir las suaves y grandes manos de mi amado en mi cintura...

¿Amado? Ok. Definitivamente había enloquecido. No podía enamorarme de Tadashi Hamada. Es decir, era guapo, simpático, agradable, guapo, inteligente. Y yo... solo era yo: una chica extraña que todos los días traía unos lentes oscuros para no ser una burla.

Tadashi retiro sus manos de mi cuerpo apenado e intentando no hacer más fuerte mi sonrojo me retire el casco y lo puse junto al suyo.

—Ven. —Dijo encaminándome hacia las puertas del lugar. Entramos y me llevo a otras puertas esta vez más pequeñas y con ventanillas en lugar de cristales que revelaran lo que ocurría en el interior.

Entramos. Tadashi fue delante mío.

—¡Cuidado!

Yo apenas iba a dar mi primer paso en aquel lugar cuando de nuevo vi aquel haz pasar frente a mí meciendo mi cabello revolviéndolo un poco y obligándome a sujetar mis lentes ya que estos casi caían -si, aún después de mi terapia seguía usándolos ya que a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo con ellos ya me había acostumbrado a usarlos-y la seguí con la vista hasta detenerse en una zona donde sujeto aquel vehículo tomando uno de los discos de este viéndolo por un momento y lanzarlo a sus espaldas sin importarle donde cayera ya que cuando estuvo cerca de su "motocicleta" -o eso parecía para mí- fue atraído hacia este como si fuera un imán. Me acerqué a la "motocicleta" de la que había bajado aquel que aparentemente amaba la velocidad rodeándolo curiosa y después pase mi mano por los discos sintiendo algo parecido a viento.

—¿Suspensión electromagnética? —Pregunté reconociendo como hacía que fuera demasiado rápido. Creo que ser hermana de alguien como Akiko Tomoe y amiga de alguien como Tadashi Hamada había tenido algo de efecto en mí.

—Nos vemos de nuevo...

Me asuste al escuchar una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Mire y vi de nuevo al conductor, o conductora de aquel rápido vehículo.

—¿T-Te conozco? —Pregunte nerviosa mirando a aquella persona vestida con traje de motociclista amarillo y negro retirarse el casco mostrando ser una chica de aparente procedencia coreana de cabello corto oscuro con flequillo violeta inflando un chicle y reventándolo entre sus dientes mirándome fija y seriamente. Esto era incómodo.

—Hola GoGo, recuerdas a Nagisa, ¿cierto? —Sentí la suave mano de Tadashi en mi hombro y me puse nerviosa por eso y porque le había hablado de mi a esa tal GoGo.

—La recuerdo totalmente: la chica que se fue sin despedirse de Tadashi Hamada en su primer día —comentó la pelinegra burlona mirándome. —Conozco tu secretito, no es necesario que lo ocultes —dijo retirándome los lentes y me sorprendí para después fulminar con la mirada al joven Hamada quien me hizo una carita de perrito regañado, esa mirada con la que también me había visto forzada a decirle mi pasado. Creo que ya sabía mi punto débil.

Le sonreí nerviosa mirándola.

—"Actúa normal, actúa normal" —me dije mentalmente a mí misma.

—Veo que mi vehículo te llamo la atención —dijo remarcando la palabra 'vehículo'.

—Son discos de suspensión electromagnética, ¿cierto?

—Cero resistencia, más velocidad. —Respondió mirándome para después tomar uno de los dos discos de su motocicleta. —Pero, no la suficiente —lanzó el disco a una caja de cartón llena de los mismos. —Aún.

Y se retiró dejándonos solos nuevamente.

—Y... ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? —Pregunte mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a Tadashi que me sonreía cálidamente como siempre.

—Quería mostrarte algo.

Empezamos a caminar por aquel cuarto mirando a mi alrededor viendo mil inventos hechos por mil estudiantes hasta llegar a una parte donde vi de espaldas a un joven al que su cabello oscuro se me hacía algo reconocible.

—Espera —le murmure a Tadashi acercándome al joven que por su físico se veía como alguien fortachón. Este se volteo mostrando sus gafas científicas y se acerco a mí.

—Detente. Párate detrás de la línea —señalo una línea de franjas amarillas y negras a mis pies y di un paso para atrás mirándolo revelando mis ojos bicolores. No me di cuenta cuando GoGo se fue llevándose mis lentes.

—Hola Wasabi, recuerdas a Nagisa, ¿cierto? —Ok, ¿a cuántas personas Tadashi les había hablado de mí?

Se retiro las gafas científicas y cuando vi sus ojos lo recordé: era el joven que me había ignorado el primer día de clases.

—¿Nagisa Tomoe, cierto? —me incomode demasiado note que me miro de pies a cabeza.

—S-sí, mucho gusto, am... —me puse nerviosa ya que no conocía el nombre del joven, hasta que recordé como lo llamo Tadashi: —¿Wasabi?

El afroamericano asintió y estrechamos nuestras manos sintiendo un escalofrío de su parte. Le sonreía amigablemente. Definitivamente era hora de hacer amigos ahí. Ya tenía a Tadashi y próximamente a GoGo y Wasabi de amigos. Bueno, sentía que al final me haría amiga de todos.

Vi a Wasabi regresar a donde antes estaba trabajando y tomo una manzana moviéndola hábilmente en sus brazos.

—¡Atrapa! —Me lanzo la manzana y me posicione para atraparla cuando paso por lo que parecía ser para mí el detector de metales que había en la entrada de cada supermercado y la manzana se disolvió en capas tomando una de esas capas.

—Wow —dije impresionada viendo la capa de la que antes había sido una manzana. Wasabi presiono un botón y descubrí que había logrado eso gracias a láseres especiales. Incluso había olvidado que me ignoro mi primer día en la Universidad.

Poco a poco fui conociendo a Honey Lemon -quien había sido la que logro incomodarme más que con GoGo o incluso con Wasabi- y a Fred, con quien me había llevado mejor por su simpatía y alegría, aunque me incomode cuando vislumbre un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nunca me había sentido tan incómoda.

.

.

.

Fui con Tadashi a otra parte del laboratorio y me llevo a un cuarto más pequeño que el anterior viendo los planos de sus proyectos futuros.

—Bienvenida a la tierra de los nerds —escuché a Tadashi mientras analizaba hidrocarburo del que sería su siguiente proyecto.

Lance una risita y en una mesa vi lo que eran planos. Me acerque y vi que eran los planos de aparentemente un robot de diseño adorable y gentil.

—Por lo que veo Baymax te llamo la atención. —Escuché de nuevo la voz de Tadashi, esta vez a mis espaldas, me giré y me sonroje furiosamente al ver lo cerca que estábamos del otro.

—¿B-Baymax? —Balbucee.

—Así es, como sabes, a mi me gusta ayudar a las personas —recordé lo mucho que me había ayudado cuando estaba convaleciente en el hospital. —Y por ello invente a Baymax, un asistente médico personal. Me basé en un diseño adorable y gentil como lo habrás notado.

—Parece un enorme malvavisco —comenté mirando el diseño del robot.

Tadashi giro la silla en la que estaba sentada y me mostro el avance que había dado en Baymax y le sonreí alegre a Tadashi.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunto tomando mi mano tímidamente parándome de aquella silla.

—Me gusta cómo va quedando Tadashi, pero... —Bajé la mirada intentando no encarar a Tadashi ante lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta de Baymax?

—No, no es eso, adoro como está quedando Baymax, es otra cosa la que ocurre —debía estar quedando como una idiota ante el pelinegro. Me acerque y con más timidez que con la de él, tome su mano. Debía estarlo confundiendo y preocupando a la vez.

—¿Te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien —murmuré como aquella vez en el hospital.

—¿Entonces?

Después de lo que se sintió una eternidad de silencio ya que de mis labios no salía nada, suspiré y me di por vencida:

—...no. Lo siento. No puedo decirlo.

Solté con algo de brusquedad la mano de Tadashi y huí de ahí escuchando a la distancia sus gritos diciendo mi nombre, pero no me quería detener. No me detendría.

Huir, solo eso quería: huir. Huir de todo y de todos.

Huir de Tadashi Hamada.

.

.

.

Era mejor que regresara a San Diegasaki para jamás regresar.

Las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles para mi desde que me negué confesarle mis sentimientos a Tadashi, no solo por alejarme de él cada que se me intentara acercar, sino que mi relación con los demás también se había visto ligeramente afectada: ya había dejado de hablar tan seguido con GoGo para ayudarle a alcanzar la velocidad que ella deseaba en su motocicleta, ya no solía ayudar a Wasabi con sus inventos e incluso deje de hablar y acercarme a Fred, no por su reacción cuando nos presentamos, sino porque sabía que al igual que los demás, era muy cercano a Tadashi y sin dudar lo ayudaría a "atraparme" (ya que incluso he "escapado" de ellos), pero con quien ya no hablaba definitivamente... era Tadashi.

Y Honey Lemon... al parecer ese alejamiento repentino de mi parte la había ayudado a acercarse más al pelinegro, lo cual me confundía ya que según Tadashi ella era muy hiperactiva y alegre, tal como aquel personaje de la que fue la serie animada favorita de mi hermana, creo que la serie se llamaba My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic****, y su personaje favorito era... creo que se llamaba Pinkie Pie*****, que era hiperactiva como Honey******, pero desde que me conoció, comenzaba a actuar muy fríamente cuando estaba conmigo, lo cual confundía e incluso sorprendía a Tadashi.

Pero como todo hombre que no comprendía a las mujeres, el muchacho desconocía el porqué hacía eso, pero era comprensible, pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo sus inventos que era imposible pasar tiempo con sus amigas y conocerlas más. Pero se notaba a leguas, incluso Fred lo notaba pero no bromeaba al respecto como siempre lo hacía para que Honey no fuera más agria de lo que era ahora:

 _Celos._

Y por ello era mejor que volviera a casa. De hecho ya comencé a hacer el equipaje.

Me iría sin siquiera avisarle a Cass sabiendo que me lo impediría ya que, según ella, desde que comencé a trabajar en el "Lucky Cat" todo había sido menos agotador y más divertido.

Pero ya estaba decidido...

Volvería a casa.

.

.

.

A los pocos días de llegar a casa, recibía demasiadas llamadas en mi celular por parte de Cass y los chicos ya que se los había dado en caso de emergencia, y me disculpaba una y otra vez con ellos cada que lo hacían y les mentía diciendo que quise visitar a mi familia y a mis pocas amigas que tenía en San Diegasaki e incluso diciéndoles que regresaría, pero había llamadas que ignoraba e inclusive contestaba para directamente cortar la llamada. Exacto, las de Tadashi.

Sabía lo mucho que le dolía que le hiciera eso, y a mí también me dolía. Fue mi primer amigo en San Fransokyo y sabía que eso era muy grosero de mi parte hacerle eso. Pero no quería hablar con él. No quería enfrentarlo.

Si le contestaba las llamadas y hablaba con él, haría lo que fuese para hacerme regresar a casa, tal vez me llegara a llevar a rastras. Me llamaba todos los días, y hacía lo posible para ignorar sus llamadas. Llegaba a llorar en silencio cada llamada de Tadashi Hamada.

Pero no quería.

No podía.

.

.

.

Tras llamadas e insistencias de Fred y suplicas de Wasabi, me vi obligada a regresar a San Fransokyo. Después de todo, ya llevaba 2 años en San Diegasaki*******.

Me disculpe debidamente con los demás, y aunque al principio GoGo e incluso Honey se negaban a aceptar mis disculpas, hice lo posible para finalmente obtener el beneficio del perdón de su parte.

Con Cass fue un poco más difícil, intente de todo para que no me jalara de la oreja como lo hacía con sus sobrinos como si fuera parte de la familia. Incluso me había ofrecido a trabajar horas extras.

Y resultaba que los chicos habían cambiado de cierto modo: GoGo era más rebelde y "emo", Wasabi se había vuelto un loco por el orden, Fred era más extrovertido, Honey había olvidado todo ese antiguo resentimiento que me había guardado en tanto tiempo, y Tadashi... se había vuelto más sobre protector. El enojo que había tenido conmigo había dificultado que me disculpase por meses, pero no lo culpaba, lo había ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Pero, después de lo que fue para mí una eternidad...

Todo volvió a ser como antes.

.

.

.

Ayudaba a Cass en el "Lucky Cat Cafe" como lo había hecho desde que la conocí. Ahora el trabajo era más pesado, pero no me importaba, solo quería ayudarla.

Pero ahora se sentía más solitario, oscuro y triste.

Era obvio. Después de la presentación de los micro-bots de Hiro (los chicos –excepto Honey, obviamente- me contaron que fue increíble), la Universidad había sufrido un incendio que había acabado con las vidas del Profesor Callaghan y Tadashi. Incluso el edificio había sufrido una explosión. Me sorprendió que aún estuviera de pie. Pero todo me recordaba a aquel momento en el que Akiko y yo quedamos huérfanas.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo de ambas termino y quedamos totalmente solas, le di mi más sincero y profundo pésame y disculpándome con ella por no haberlo hecho en el funeral y que me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero me sentiría incómoda con Honey Lemon presente ya que incluso me había hecho un fuerte lazo de amistad con GoGo, Wasabi y Fred inclusive con Hiro.

—Nagisa —Cass me llamó por medio de un murmullo, provocando que la mirara fijamente. —Estabas enamorada de Tadashi, ¿cierto?

Me sonrojé notablemente, nunca me había esperado aquella pregunta. Después de meses con mis ojos ocultos entre las sombras bajo unos lentes oscuros, gracias a Tadashi había tenido el valor de mostrarlos, y no se burlaban de mí en la Universidad como había creído, en cambio, me hicieron sentir como una estudiante valiosa. Tadashi me había ayudado mucho desde que supo por o que tuve que pasar desde pequeña, e incluso pago la terapia para que volviera a ser una chica alegre.

Creo que fui yo uno de los motivos por lo que Tadashi creó a Baymax, que incluso me había curado una fractura que había obtenido en el tobillo el día en que logro que el asistente médico funcionara.

La respuesta era obvia:

—Sí. Lo amaba demasiado —susurré bajando la mirada sonrojada. Al principio pensé que se emocionaría demasiado igual que cuando Hiro fue aceptado en el Instituto, pero no fue así, solo se disculpó porque el pelinegro se había ido muy pronto y nunca pude decirle como me sentía, e incluso dijo que ambos hubiéramos hecho una linda pareja. —G-Gracias. —Le agradecí, tallando mis ojos limpiando el camino de lagrimas que se había creado en mis ojos al recordar al pelinegro, sintiéndome culpable por haberlo ignorado 2 años y casi 3 meses.

Cass me ofreció a cenar con Hiro y con ella, al principio me negaba diciendo que no quería serles una molestia, pero me dijo que no era así y a rastras me quede a cenar con ambos.

Cenamos las alitas de pollo con esa salsa especial de Cass que te adormecía los labios. Fui la primera a la que se le habían dormido los labios provocando las risas de ambos familiares y por primera vez en tantos años, volví a sonreír e incluso a reír, claro, cuando el efecto de la salsa se fue.

.

.

.

Estaba en el campus. Las clases aún no comenzaban y cuando estaba sola disfrutaba hacer mi pasatiempo: dibujar retratos y paraísos, lo que viese.

Recargaba mi espalda en el tronco de un roble dibujando el rostro sereno de Tadashi con su cálida sonrisa de siempre. Acababa de ver en la televisión la noticia de que el Profesor en realidad no había muerto en el incendio y que había provocado, bueno, casi provocó una catástrofe en lo que ahora eran los escombros de KreiTec y que se encargarían de reconstruir el lugar.

Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención fue donde decían que la catástrofe se evitó gracias a un grupo de superhéroes. Sé que suena algo infantil eso de los superhéroes, pero era verdad.

Y curiosamente, el o los días en los que aquellos héroes resolvían aquel crimen del incendio (según el noticiero) fue que Fred, Wasabi, GoGo y Honey no asistieran a clases, dándome la sospecha de que ellos tenían mucho que ver, incluso en la sorpresa de que Hiro al fin posara sus pies en la Universidad.

" _¿Y si ellos eran los héroes de aquella ocasión?"_

Eso invadía mi mente desde la mañana.

Pero algo más me provocaba ciertas teorías:

Si el Profesor Callaghan sobrevivió al incendio, ¿Tadashi también? Nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, haciéndome pensar que en realidad el mayor de los hermanos Hamada había sobrevivido y que, quizá, estaba en una parte del mundo luchando por su vida, y no solo por eso, sino para también volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

Y esa era la luz que me despertaba día a día.

Y también sabía que el incendio que había ocurrido en la Universidad no era ninguna coincidencia que ocurriera años después que el de mi hogar y que ambos incluyeran una explosión. Alguien debía causarlos. Eso lo sabía ya que al estar en los escombros y las cenizas de lo que fueron los dos edificios encontraba un extraño símbolo hecho con las cenizas, y los de ambos lugares parecían ser el mismo.

Porque Tadashi Hamada era _mi arcoíris después de la lluvia_ , y haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para volverla a encender _._

 _Hasta traicionar a mis amigos..._

.

.

.

Caminaba por los alrededores de un centro comercial. Había reemplazado mi blusa de una manga celeste con un tirante verde marino, mi pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y mis botas cafés por una blusa de manga corta blanca, pantalón entubado gris y tacones negros. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la misma edad y mi cabello seguía teniendo su mismo peinado.

Mis ojos bicolores veían alrededor pareciendo buscar a alguien, llevándome incluso al segundo piso. Parecía una empresaria/secretaria e incluso obtenía la mirada de clientes preguntándose qué hacía una "empresaria" de mi edad en un centro comercial. Bueno, podía excusarme que andaba de compras, las chicas de mi edad amaban las compras. Bueno, excepto GoGo.

La búsqueda me llevo hasta los sanitarios donde encontré a un hombre de traje con lentes negros haciéndolo ver rudo e importante-

—Tardaste demasiado —escuche al hombre quejarse con una voz autoritaria y grave.

—Te busqué por toda la tienda, al menos pudiste llamarme a mi celular y decirme que estarías aquí —reproché cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu avance?

—Las cosas van perfectamente, ninguno sospecha nada —sonreí orgullosa.

—Muy bien, sigue así —me felicito muy seriamente. Ni siquiera parecía una felicitación por mi avance.

—¿Por qué no puedo estar con las Fujitas? Sabes que soy mejor en artes marciales que en esto de las empresas. Además, quiero conocer como son los Grandes Héroes en batalla cuando me toque enfrentarlos.

—Porque la relación que has formado con esos niños se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Darte un cambio de "amiga a enemiga" pondría en peligro nuestro plan.

Bufé haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Pero tranquila, si sigues teniendo un excelente avance podríamos ascenderte de puesto, solo necesitarías irte de San Fransokyo para siempre.

—Por mi está bien —respondí fríamente cruzando mis brazos.

En ese momento escuche mi celular sonar, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi el nombre y la foto de Hiro llamándome.

—Solo finge seguir siendo su amiga y sabrás quien acabo con tus padres y tu hermana en un santiamén.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo como aquel hombre se giro dándome la espalda y se fue perdiéndose entre tanta clientela, especialmente chicas que querían comprar rebajas de zapatos.

Fui por el camino contrario a aquel curioso hombre y contesté la llamada alejándome mientras que en mi cuello resplandecía un collar de cadena dorado con un extraño símbolo resplandecer con fuerza de un tono verde y sin darme cuenta mis ojos bicolores tuvieron aquel resplandor en lo que pareció ser un segundo...

Por un momento tuve un dolor de cabeza; pero no sabía que era porque en mi mente, una fría yo luchaba con la tímida yo con un motivo en común: para saber cómo sería a partir de quien ganara, si fría y egoísta, o tímida y sensible como todos me habían conocido en San Fransokyo...

Pero decidí ignorarlo.

—Ya pasara. —Murmuré para mí misma tras terminar la llamada con Hiro saliendo del centro comercial donde me esperaba un Nissan negro y me subí a este en el asiento del copiloto y apenas cerré la puerta el auto arranco perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Murmuré para mí misma sonriendo con malicia mientras que el resplandor en mi cuello se hacía más fuerte como si fuera este quien succionara mi lado bueno como una aspiradora: —Nadie sospecha nada...

* * *

 ***Créditos de ese nombre a "Andrea Frost Queen".**

 ****En la película nunca se menciona el porqué los padres de Tadashi y Hiro murieron, así que yo misma le agregué que ambos fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, una de las causas más comunes.**

 *****¡La fiebre de Amour Sucre me está atacando, corran por sus vidas! Okno xD. Soy muy fan de este famoso juego otome y Castiel es uno de mis chicos favoritos *inserte corazones aquí* ^/^.**

 ******Caricatura que amo (la cual se nota claramente ya que tengo más historias de MLP que de Hora de Aventura, el primer fandom al que entre y de lo que hacía mis primeros fics, les prometo que... ¡SPOILER!... pero... igual lo haré xD. Les prometo que hay un futuro fic de Hora de Aventura que verán de mi parte, incluso ya está haciéndose -será One-shot-. Solo que eso sí, no diré el shipping ni los personajes, ¿Merliah, Víctor y los demás OCs de mi saga "La Princesa Elemental" -que nombre tan original :'v- estarán? Tampoco responderé eso.)**

 *******Mi personaje favorito de MLP ^v^.**

 ********Es obvio que estas dos son gemelas xD.**

 *********Aquí sería donde ocurre el prologo de la película más o menos.**

* * *

 _*Con un escudo hecho de cartón que dice "no me lancen más antorchas"* y aquí termina nuestra historia._

 _Sobre el final, quise darle algo de suspenso y está relacionado al fic de Andrea acerca de cómo me gustaría que hiciera su debut en el fic (claro, con el consentimiento de Andrea lo del OC), espero que no te moleste demasiado haber incluido lo de las Fujitas en mi One-Shot. Y hablaremos por MP ciertos detalles que no mencionaré aquí para no spoilear._

 _Maldito internet T.T Bueno, fue gracias a que me cortaron el inter que esta historia se me ocurrió. Al menos ya sé qué hacer cuando no tenga internet: hacer historias en verdad largas, ya que este fic cuenta con más de 7000 palabras :D_

 _Realmente este fic sería publicado mañana después de las 6:00 PM ya que es por esas horas (después de las 6) que Andrea actualiza "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas" ya que como le dije a Andrea en el comentario de su capítulo reciente, no lo he recuperado, pero... quise aprovechar que estaba en un ciber xD. Espero que no te moleste Andrea_

 _Y sin más que decir..._

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

 _PD: Para los que se pregunten como es Nagisa, su apariencia es la de la imagen de portada (el porqué de dibujarla al estilo de Equestria Girls es porque ya estoy acostumbrada a dibujarlas y porque aun no se dibujarlos como los personajes del diseño que le da Disney a sus películas desde Enredados xD)._


End file.
